


alive

by amethyst__angel (crystallized)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/amethyst__angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You live, relieved, and you kiss.</em> Rory sees it, too.  Written immediately following <em>Vampires of Venice</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive

You live. You live, relieved, and you kiss. The physical nature of it all, the touching, the knowing that you're still alive. It isn't Time Lord nature, but he's spent more of his nine-hundred-plus years with humans than he has with Time Lords.

He's only a little surprised when, later, Rory reaches out to him. Amy wasn't even remotely a surprise. And he had no problems with Amy and Rory. The TARDIS loves them. They give her the feeling of being alive.

Amy makes him feel alive. Many great immortals have realized that the reason humanity can do what it does is because of their mortality. Immortals don't need emotions; they have time unending.

He passes by Amy's room, grown to double the size by the TARDIS, and a hand, not pale enough nor smooth enough, grabs him, pulls him in. Lips, too rough, find his, and he's too stunned to resist.

"You change people," he whispers, quiet enough that the pale girl on the bed can't hear. "I want to change, like her. With her." The Doctor nods. "We're alive," he continues. "Be alive with us." He can't refuse. The other man pulls him down, down to the redheaded girl he once refused, down to humanity and life and breath and hope. She pulls him down to joy, and pleasure, and emotions so strong he wonders why his race would ever think themselves better for a lack of them. Together, they take her, love her. They are hers, and she theirs.

And they are alive.


End file.
